By Chance
by NeverMindDream
Summary: What happens when events in Danny's life snowball...right when he meets a new, intruiging woman? DannyOC It's FINISHED! So read and review people...lol
1. Chapter 1: Registration

**AN** Okay so it's Dream again, I have been recently inspired to endeavour into another Danny story. I am working on the last bit of 'Sleepless' so don't think I've forgotten it, but this lil plot bunny wouldn't go away. NeverMind and I have been dialoguing about it and seeing as she was so cruel in 'Rebound' I hope I can rectify that. Anyway it may start off slow, but be patient...it gets better. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer** If I owned him I wouldn't spend my time writing about him believe me! As for the rest of the CSI:NY cast they of course belong to whomever they belong to, and it sure as heck ain't me. I'm just borrowing them...however all the originals are mine.

* * *

**By Chance  
**© Dream 2005

**Registration**

Side Stage was a little known theatre deeply imbedded in downtown New York. It was what you would call, off, off, Broadway. Most of the plays done there were written by artists who had been trying to get ON Broadway for longer than they were willing to admit. Danny liked it because the only person who knew him there was the owner, Niles Carter. He didn't have to think about work, let alone anything else when he went there. At Side Stage Danny Messer could be anonymous and sometimes he needed to be anonymous. There was no chance anyone from the lab would find him there, because for the most part he let them believe he was an uncultured former jock who wouldn't know art if it hauled up and slapped him in the face.

Funny thing was he really did know quite a bit about theatre and that's what drew him to it. He liked the idea of being enthralled with a story that didn't involve him. If it was a tale about murder, he didn't have to solve it. If it involved a victim of any kind it wasn't his problem and that fascinated him. Plus, Niles got some raw material at that place, and if raw was culture, Danny loved culture.

Phoenix Carter had been working for her cousin, Niles, at his small theatre for almost a year now. It wasn't exactly the job she'd always wanted, but it was away from Wisconsin so that's all that mattered. She'd decided on moving to New York for two reasons. It was at the other end of the country from home and Niles was the only member of her family who wasn't consistently pestering her to get married. She didn't get it; she was only 26 for God sakes! Although in her mother's, and every other female she shared blood with, mind that her biological clock was already ticking. She was sure if she'd stayed home any longer she may have actually been persuaded to marry some boring schmuck.

New York called to her; there was a type of anonymity there that allowed her to just be swallowed up into the crowd. She was never noticed and she liked it that way. Instead of the small town where everyone knew her, in New York she could just melt into the masses and only exist to those she chose. Even at the theatre most of the actors that went through there hardly remembered her; she was just another stage hand who made their job easier. She loved that, plus she could watch the plays for free.

Phoenix peered out the side curtain and watched the audience as they filtered into the room. Shaking her head she let out a sigh.

"Eye Candy not out there tonight Nix?" One of the guys who worked the lights and rigs teased her.

"Screw you Cliff." Phoenix couldn't help but smile though.

Cliff winked, "I think if you did you wouldn't be jonesin' to see your eye candy every night."

"I think if I did your wife would have me for lunch." Phoenix countered.

"Touché, so here's an idea, why don't you talk to him?"

She knew she was blushing and looked down to try and hide it, "He doesn't even know I exist."

"Yeah I know, hence the reason to go talk to him." Cliff rolled his eyes.

"I prefer my vantage point thank you." Besides, she thought to herself, he kind of frightened her, but in that way that made her want to ravage him in the best way possible. He was a bit of a mystery, always sat at the far left of the third row, close to the exit. He always came alone and always left during the final curtain call.

"All righty then miss voyeur." Cliff laughed, "I won't tell you his name then."

Phoenix spun around, "What? How do you know his name?"

"I overheard Niles talking to him last time he was here." Going back to changing the filter on a row of lights Cliff kept a peripheral eye on Phoenix.

"And?" She prompted.

"I thought you liked your vantage point."

"Don't make me kick your ass Cliff." Phoenix was scanning the crowd again, her heart started thumping just a bit faster, and there he was! He looked especially scrumptious tonight, why did wool overcoats look so hot on him?

"Danny." His voice was just over her left shoulder.

Phoenix clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her scream then smacked a laughing Cliff in the back of the head, "Don't DO that!"

"First you tell me you don't wanna know, then you wanna know, now I'm not supposed to tell you. You're indecisive Nix."

She wasn't listening to him though she'd gone back to watching him slide into his seat. "Danny." She let his name roll off her tongue, yeah that would do, she liked it. She also liked watching him when he was in the audience. He'd sit forward at all the intense parts resting his elbows on his knees. Sometimes his arm would be on the rest and he'd lean on his hand. He'd never take his eyes off the show; the people around him seemed to not even exist. There were even times when people would try to talk to him, mostly women, and he would always shoot them down. The conversations rarely lasted longer than a couple of minutes; yet another reason why he frightened and simultaneously fascinated her.

"Hey Nix, get Kevin, he's on in ten minutes." Niles called.

Phoenix reluctantly pulled her gaze away from her eye candy and groaned. Kevin was one of those actors who thought he was some sort of Hugh Jackman creature and he really wasn't. Unfortunately Phoenix only found that out after she had slept with him, something he never let her forget.

He rarely looked at the crowd, just scanned the program and waited for the curtain to rise. Tonight wouldn't have been any different if hadn't recognized her laugh. He sank down in his seat and looked over his right shoulder. Damn, it was Stella and that sculptor she was pretending not to be dating. If he had seen them anywhere else he would have called her on it, but there was no way he was being caught by anyone at work in this place. Making sure she wasn't looking in his direction he ducked out the side exit, one of the main reasons he always sat in that spot.

Phoenix heard the door open but was focused on the man in front of her, "I'm just out here to call you in Kevin, that's it."

"Admit it Nix you still want me." Kevin had this thing with believing that any woman who slept with him couldn't get enough of him. In reality, the only one who loved Kevin was Kevin himself.

"Not even in the slightest." She turned to go back inside when Kevin grabbed her arm and propelled her around till she was up against the wall.

"I can remind you." He said against her mouth.

Danny stumbled across this interaction in his haste to leave the building. He was milliseconds from doing something when Phoenix kneed Kevin in the groin and pulled a gun from the back of her jeans. She trained it on the man not even noticing Danny was there.

"This is a warning Kevin, next time I'll pull the trigger do we have an understanding?" She really didn't think Kevin had it in him to rape someone; he was too stupid he'd just go for the next pair of legs that wanted him. She did want him to know that he needed to stop messing with her and apparently brute force was the only thing that'd work.

"You can get a restraining order you know." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

Gun still trained on a very in pain Kevin, Phoenix spun to look at Danny, "What makes you think I need one of those?"

"I was actually talking to him." Danny said with a smirk, "You can put the gun down I'm pretty sure he got the point."

Lowering her arm Phoenix tried to clear the cobwebs out of her head. She'd never heard him speak before. His whole demeanour screamed that he was native to New York so that didn't shock her, but for some reason the accent coming out of his mouth was all kinds of sexy.

Kevin slunk into the building muttering 'bitch' under his breath. He didn't even act like he'd seen Danny there.

Phoenix silently put the gun where it had been and went to follow the route Kevin had taken. "I hope that's registered." He was still talking to her!

She held the door open, "What difference does it make to you?" She asked then walked into the building not waiting for an answer. She had to lean against the door for almost five minutes waiting for her heart to start beating normally again.

Danny stared at the closed door his mouth open in some type of smart ass retort that he promptly forgot when he realized she'd actually just left. He shook his head and made his way out of the alley. "Women."


	2. Chapter 2: Passing By

**Disclaimer** If I owned him I wouldn't spend my time writing about him believe me! As for the rest of the CSI:NY cast they of course belong to whomever they belong to, and it sure as heck ain't me. I'm just borrowing them...however all the originals are mine.

* * *

**Passing By**

Lindsay walked into the lab an hour after she started her shift with results from trace, "It would seem that the sticky substance on Mr. Williams fingers was," She paused when she realized Danny hadn't regarded her. "Danny?" She poked his arm.

He was sitting facing a monitor that had been paused on the fuzzy image of a man wearing a ball cap looking down at something in his hand. He jumped when Lindsay poked him, "Huh, uh what?" He rubbed his eyes, blinked a few times then smiled when she raised an eyebrow at him, "I, uh, couldn't sleep so I figured I'd get an early start on the surveillance footage."

"Couldn't sleep?" Lindsay smirked, "Or you just wanted to give her an easy getaway?"

It was Danny's turn to raise his eyebrows, "Her? Easy getaway? What kind of guy do you think I am?"

She blushed and looked at her hands, "Well you looked all decked out after shift yesterday so I figured you were going on a date."

He smirked and leaned back to fully regard the newest addition to the lab, "So from what I was wearing I was going on a date that ended in my bed and caused me to make a getaway? You really have an active imagination."

"So I'm wrong?" She challenged him.

"Very." That was all he was going to say about that, if she wanted to assume things about him he figured that was her problem not his. "So you were saying something about the sticky substance we sent to trace?"

"Wait I thought you were sleep…" She smacked his arm when he chuckled, "You're a shit."

"The sticky substance?" He repeated.

"Was glue," She finally relented.

"Hmm, interesting."

* * *

Phoenix had a restless sleep, when it came at all. She was sure her subconscious was out to get her; she couldn't get this guy out of her head. It was like he had set up permanent residence in the back of her mind and decided to take trips to the front of it. Before he was just a hot audience member to fantasize about, now he had gone and made himself real to her, why the hell did he do that?

She finally pulled herself out of bed, the last dream had been vivid and as pleasant as it could have been she really didn't need to go to work in that frame of mind. At the rate her mind was going she'd be close enough to asking Niles who this Danny guy really was.

Just as she pulled a turtleneck over her head there was a knock at her bedroom door, "Hey Nix, you up yet?" A woman called.

"Come in Clara!" Phoenix called back to her cousin's wife.

The woman waddled, very pregnant, into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, "Are you ready for moving day?" She looked around at all the boxes that littered the room.

Phoenix nodded, "Yeah I just have last minute stuff to shove into a suitcase."

"Can I just say that I really wish you weren't going?" Clara ran a hand over her belly and sighed.

"I know, but I have to start living on my own and I don't think I'll ever find a better deal." Phoenix explained softly. She had loved living with Niles and Clara but she desperately wanted a place of her own. "Besides once the baby is born he or she is going to need this room."

"I know, I know, but I gotta say it's been nice having you around."

"Oh stop it Clara it's not like I'm leaving the city!" Phoenix laughed and plopped on the bed to hug the woman, "I'm just a phone call and cab ride away whenever you need me."

"Are you sure you're gonna be safe?" Clara asked hugging Phoenix back. "Small town Wisconsin isn't the same as New York."

"Clara." Phoenix sighed, "I'm quite capable, I've been practicing at the firing range and besides the landlord said a cop lives in the building, I'll be perfectly safe."

"Oh all right fine you can go." Clara pouted.

Laughing Phoenix stood up and kissed her cousin on the head, "Remind me never to get pregnant, you're kinda whiney."

"Shut up, don't you have to get to the theatre?" Clara admonished struggling to get up off the bed.

Phoenix helped her up then looked at her watch, "Damn, you're right and I have to grab breakfast for the cast today." It took her another ten minutes to gather all of her stuff and head out the door.

It wasn't like the theatre was far from the Carter home, but when it was her turn to get food she liked to give herself time. She balanced the drink tray and bag of muffins in one hand while trying to shove the bag of butter and knives into her purse. She noticed the crime scene tape coming up on her side of the street and decided to cross so she wouldn't have to encounter it. She'd gotten used to the sirens and that yellow tape within the first month of living New York.

Just as she stepped off the curb she bumped into someone, "Sorry." She mumbled still trying to balance the food and not drop her purse.

"No problem." The voice sounded pleasant but she was in a hurry so she just waved and kept going.

"How can women do that many things while walking down a busy street?" Don Flack mused to the CSI walking with him. "I find it difficult to walk and chew gum."

Danny just watched the woman straighten herself up and head down the street and couldn't help but have the feeling that he knew her. He just couldn't place her. The brunette hair pulled up in a messy bun with chopsticks, the hoop earrings…why did she look so familiar?

"Hello?" Flack waved his hand in front of Danny's face, "Want me to get her number for you?"

"What? No, no I…don't we have a crime to investigate?" Danny got back to business ducking under the crime scene tape trying to knock that woman out of his mind so he could work.

"You're a mystery Danny Messer." Flack said with a slight lisp and laugh.

Danny smirked up at his friend, "It's what makes me so appealing, now tell me about this DB."


	3. Chapter 3: Fire Escapes

**Disclaimer** If I owned him I wouldn't spend my time writing about him believe me! As for the rest of the CSI:NY cast they of course belong to whomever they belong to, and it sure as heck ain't me. I'm just borrowing them...however all the originals are mine.

* * *

**Fire Escapes**

Phoenix stepped into the elevator in the lobby of her building a week later. The ear buds of her ipod stuck snugly in her ears, U2 blaring 'Miracle Drug'. She bopped her head to the music and looked down at her schedule for the next few months. She didn't hear him stop the elevator doors from opening; she just got a whiff of his scent. Nice. She thought but didn't look up. When the elevator stopped she got off, knowing it was her floor. She saw him out of the corner of her eye and stopped as the elevator doors closed.

Dear god now she was hallucinating.

Danny hadn't even noticed her right away; he never really paid attention to people in his building. It was another of his anonymity things; he didn't want to know his neighbours. He might have to investigate their murder someday. However, he looked up as she got off the elevator and couldn't believe it! The chick from the theatre! He'd finally realized it was her that had bumped into Flack at the crime scene the other day, now she was in his building? He shook his head; it was too weird to think about.

"I'm serious, he was in the elevator!" Phoenix was incredulous talking to her friend on the phone, as she bustled around her apartment trying to clean it up a little. She was having a handful of people from the theatre over for a little housewarming at her new place.

Tegan, another one of Niles' stage hands, laughed, "Are you sure he's not just an elaborate imaginary friend?"

"Okay then you just need to commit me cause I could smell him."

"Did he smell good?"

"Like a mixture of flowers and spice, if I had known it was him I would have…"

"Blushed and continued to look at your hands."

"Fuck off Teeg."

"You love me."

"If you say so, when are you coming over to help me set up?"

"Be there in twenty depending on the cabbie I get."

* * *

Danny could hear people talking in the apartment below him. It sounded like the new tenant had a number of friends. They weren't too loud and it was still early so he didn't mind, although he was bored enough that he contemplated being a 'friendly neighbour', but that only lasted a second. He grabbed a beer from his fridge and climbed out one of his windows to his fire escape, the quintessential New York back porch.

* * *

"I can't believe you got this place for such a kick ass deal Nix!" Cliff marvelled at the apartment.

Chloe, his wife, nodded, "You really have been lucky since you've been here. You've got the best that New York has to offer, typical backwater job, apartment, eclectic friends." She motioned to the variety of people dotting Phoenix's apartment.

Phoenix beamed, "I should write a book."

"Yeah all you need is the love interest." Tegan piped up from the kitchen.

"Won't happen," Cliff quipped, "She's too hung up on Eye Candy, to look at any other guy sideways."

"I like Flowery Spice Boy, myself." Tegan laughed and ducked the flying beer cap and middle finger salute she received from Phoenix.

"Eye Candy? Flowery Spice Boy? What is he a side order at a delicatessen?" Peter, the sound tech, guided his girlfriend Paige into the conversation.

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" Niles laughed, "It's the first I've heard of him, who is this guy?"

"No one!" Phoenix blushed glaring at Cliff begging him to let Niles know that he knew Danny.

"He's gotta be somebody I'm getting hungry just hearing about him." Clara laughed.

"You're pregnant Clara, everything makes you hungry." Phoenix tried to guide the conversation away from her.

It worked, Paige put her hand on Clara's belly and cooed, "Hello baby." She smiled at Clara, "When are you due?"

Niles and Clara started talking all things baby allowing Phoenix to duck into her kitchen where she saw Tegan sitting on the balcony having a cigarette. "Close the window when you're smoking." She complained. Tegan just flipped her friend the bird then motioned with her hand to come out. Phoenix ignored her and went back to listen to baby talk.

Tegan rushed into the room a second later and dragged Phoenix through the kitchen and pushed her toward the window, "I have a sneaky suspicion your Spice Boy lives upstairs." She whispered into her friend's ear.

Phoenix's eyes went wide as she reluctantly allowed Tegan to push her onto the fire escape. She got out there in just enough time to see someone's leg go back over a window ledge. She sighed, "Now you're hallucinate…" She was going to tease Tegan when that growingly familiar scent hit her nostrils. Holy shit, he lived above her!

She finally managed to force the group of people out of her apartment and into cabs at around 1am. She yawned and ran her hands through her hair as she locked and dead bolted her door. She slipped the chain into its place and contemplated going to bed but realized she was still wired. She'd endured a lot of teasing from her friends when Tegan had told them who lived upstairs. She actually kept his name a secret after plying Cliff with drinks and playing off her obsession to just a crush.

She made her favourite hot chocolate threw in a shot of Baileys and climbed out onto her fire escape. She loved the view from up there; she was just high enough to look over the roof of the building next to hers. This wasn't just any other city; it had a pulse that just drew her in. She hugged her knees together and took a sip of her drink.

"You hold tamer parties than the guy before you."

Phoenix shrieked dumping some of her hot chocolate down her shirt, "Shit." She muttered not sure if her beating heart was because she had just scalded her chest or because he had spoken to her.

Danny chuckled and watched her through the grate, "Oops, sorry." She really was quite adorable.

"Yeah right." She mumbled and crawled back into her apartment.

Unfortunately for Phoenix, Danny wasn't easily deterred when he was curious and at this point he was damn curious. He went back into his apartment grabbed a mug, his keys and headed out the door.

Phoenix was pulling another tank top over her head and reaching for her favourite zip up hoodie when there was a knock on her door. She groaned it was probably Tegan too drunk to remember where her own apartment was. Still, this was New York, so she opened the door with the chain still on.

"You," Was all she could get out.

He smiled and outstretched the arm with the mug, "Would you believe I need a cup of sugar?"

She looked at the mug then back at him, "You don't strike me as the baking type."

"I'm full of surprises." He dropped the arm when she didn't budge, "Okay so I can't bake, do you have coffee?" He outstretched the arm again, "I brought my own mug."

She couldn't help it, she had to laugh. Shutting the door she took the chain off then opened it again. "I don't have coffee, but I was going to try hot chocolate again."

He grinned, "Yeah, uh sorry about that." He looked around her apartment, "Wow you've done a lot with the place already."

"Thanks." She walked into the kitchen and tried to think of cool things like ice and snow cause she knew her face was burning. She turned the kettle on then inhaled, shit he was close, she could smell him again.

"Hey," He said leaning up against the island across from where her kettle was, "I'm Danny by the way." He out stretched his hand.

She turned around and gingerly took it, "Uh... yeah... right. Phoenix. But uh, people, my friends, that is, they call me Nix." She loved the way he smirked confidently at her, and simultaneously hated it because it made her feel so inadequate in this conversation.

He shook her hand firmly, "Nix huh? You don't look like a basket ball player."

She scoffed, "And that's not the first time someone has cracked that joke."

"Damn, you mean I'm not original?" He clutched his other hand to his chest, "I'm devastated."

She couldn't think of a damn thing to say…he still had her hand. The kettle whistled jarring her out of her staring contest with their hands, "Uh, I have to, uh get that." She let go and turned around to grab the kettle.

He just kept smirking and reached around her to grab her mug and the hot chocolate with one hand and put them next to his mug on the island. "Do you have anything to make this interesting?"

Her mind plummeted into the gutter, "What?" She licked her lips and just looked at him.

He winked; he had put the double meaning in there on purpose, "The hot chocolate."

"Oh, right, I have Baileys." She indicated the cupboard above the fridge. It was official he was just prime evil and she should be kicking him out of her apartment, but she already knew that wasn't an option.

"Perfect." He went and got it; making himself comfortably at home, "I take two heaping spoonfuls." He answered her unasked question as she scooped the chocolate powder into their mugs and watched as his body stretched to reach the liquor. Damn if voyeurism was always this good, she'd have to consider a career.

They retreated into her living room after putting the right amount of the liquor into their drinks. "So Phoenix, where are you from?" He asked sitting in the corner of her sofa and resting his arm up on the back.

She sat across from him and self consciously buried herself into the corner, afraid to be too close to him, mostly because she wanted to be close to him, "Wisconsin."

"Ah so you must be Niles' cousin then." He took a sip calmly and grinned when she managed to not spill her hot chocolate this time, although her eyes widened in surprise.

"How on earth do you know that?" She finally asked once she had regained her composure.

"Easy, he's from Wisconsin, he told me his cousin has been working for him this past year, you were at the theatre, giving a great smack down may I add," He shrugged, "Boom, you're the cousin."

"Wow you're good." She took a sip mentally wondering how 'good' he was.

He shrugged again, "It's my job."

"Which is?" She prompted, wanting to know more about him.

"I'm a crime scene investigator," He smiled at her confused look, "A science geek who tries to solve crimes by examining the evidence."

She swallowed her hot chocolate then laughed, "You? A geek? I don't see it."

"Well," He kept smiling, "It's true I even get to carry a gun."

"Wait, you're the cop in the building?" She was somewhat incredulous although not very surprised.

"It would seem my reputation has preceded me." He leaned forward to put his mug onto the coffee table; he tapped her knee lightly with his finger before sitting back, "So tell me about you, what brought you to working at Niles' theatre?"

"The insatiable need to get the hell away from small town Wisconsin," She answered truthfully, feeling compelled to do so by the way he was looking at her. She'd watched him stare that intently at the stage and always wondered what it would feel like if he'd look at her like that. It felt warm.

"What? Cow tipping wasn't your thing?" He really wanted to make her laugh again, she seemed a bit ill at ease with him and he wanted her to be more comfortable.

It worked.

She laughed, "That is a typical city boy thing to say."

"I'm anything but typical." He quipped.

"I sorta figured."

"Did you now?" About as much as making her laugh he found he really liked it when she blushed, "When did you figure this out? When you were holding the gun on that guy in the alley or spilling hot chocolate on yourself?"

She looked down, "You, uh, have been going to Niles theatre for awhile."

"It's true, I have." That was all he was giving her, liking to watch her figure out what to say next.

"Well I work there," She tried to play it down; "I've seen you."

"I…" He was going to say something witty about wishing to have seen her or something equally as compelling as that, but his cell phone rang. "I'm sorry," He apologised before answering, "Messer."

"I'm tapped and there's a triple at a Bodega in the west end." Mac said, "Meet Stella there."

"Right," Danny hung up slightly annoyed that his boss didn't even inquire if he was interrupting anything. "It would seem that I have to work."

"But it's almost two in the morning." Phoenix checked her watch.

"Yeah well," Danny stood, "Murderers can't seem to take that into consideration."

Phoenix followed him to the door, "I'd get depressed if I had your job."

Stepping out into the hall Danny gave her a sad smile, "Unfortunately you get used to it."

"I'm sorry." It seemed like the thing to say.

"Thanks for the drink." He lifted his mug at her, "I'll see you around."

She nodded, "I guess you will." She watched him walk to the elevator then blushed when he gave her a wave and a wink before the doors shut.


	4. Chapter 4: Shooting Pool

**Disclaimer** If I owned him I wouldn't spend my time writing about him believe me! As for the rest of the CSI:NY cast they of course belong to whomever they belong to, and it sure as heck ain't me. I'm just borrowing them...however all the originals are mine.

* * *

**Shooting Pool**

Danny fought the urge to slam the interrogation room door harder than he already had. His face was tense, he had just hit a wall with a suspect and it pissed him off cause the fucker knew they didn't have anything to hold him. A hand touched his shoulder; he shrugged it off, "Don't." He snapped.

"Shake it off Danny." Stella's voice held concern and warning.

His face twitched it was so tense. He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders then walked away. "I'm done for the night." He said with a wave of his hand.

Stella shook her head and looked at a slightly shocked Lindsay, "Don't worry, he'll work off the steam and be fine."

"You sure?" The younger woman was genuinely concerned.

"Positive." Stella said with a reassuring smile, "Danny wouldn't be Danny if he didn't get affected by stuff like this."

* * *

Phoenix entered the unimposing building and smiled at the firing range attendant, "Hey Jimmy." She signed the sheet he offered her.

"Well hey Nix, haven't seen you in awhile! Are you coming to give me another set of bullseyes?" He pulled out some targets for her and handed her the protective equipment.

"That's the plan." She accepted what he handed her, "I'm going down to the end kay?"

"Suit yourself Nix; you're the only one here." He said with a nod.

"Thanks Jimmy." She called. Putting the first target in the clip she pushed the button and let it back seventy-five feet. Placing her ammo and gun on the ledge provided she put on the protective gear. Once she was ready she loaded her gun and took aim.

Danny entered the building and nodded, "Jimmy."

"Rough day at work Danny?" the attendant knew the detective usually only came to the firing range to let off some steam.

Danny just grunted, "Who's here?" He asked noticing an impressive target coming back from seventy five feet.

"A citizen, you wouldn't know her." Jimmy had wanted to ask Phoenix out for weeks but had never had the courage, now all of a sudden he got a sinking feeling and he didn't know why.

Shrugging Danny didn't even care, "Whatever. Thanks Jimmy." He got set up then cracked his neck again, not enjoying the tension that was building there. He put the target back and took aim. He always felt the tension leave through each bullet, especially if it was someone in specific that had pissed him off. Usually it was Mac; today it was the frustrating suspect.

Phoenix changed to a new target and set it back a hundred feet, satisfied with the success of her last one. She reloaded and took aim again, this time it didn't work so well at least not as well as she would have liked. She grunted she always liked to push herself a little further than she was able. She liked a challenge. She pulled off the ear protection and brought the target back. She didn't have enough ammo to try again so she figured she'd do it next time.

She packed up just as the person in the stall next to her set up another target. She watched that target suffer the same fate as the last one. Sighing she stepped up to walk past that stall when the person in it stepped back. She slammed into him, "Oof, I'm so sorry."

"Fuck." Was the only thing he said as he bent down to pick up the gun he'd dropped.

"Danny?" She was flabbergasted to see him and quite pleasantly surprised.

He turned around, "Nix," He smiled for the first time since before the interrogation. "You aren't too bad." He observed the targets she was holding.

"Yeah well, in between cow tipping I'd take target practice." She said with a smirk.

He actually laughed something he had not expected to do that night, "Is there anything you can't do?"

She thought for a moment then, "Pool." Maybe he'd catch the hint.

"What you can't swim?" He was being intentionally dense.

Maybe not, "No, I can't play pool," She explained.

"No kidding." He smiled while bringing his target back; he had a better idea to ease his tension, "Lucky for you I'm a good teacher."

"I didn't realize I'd asked for lessons." Her heart was starting to beat at an abnormal speed again; she really wished it would stop doing that.

"You didn't," He put a hand on the small of her back leading her passed Jimmy, "but I'm offering anyway." Jimmy's courage plummeted to his feet; he didn't have a chance now.

She smiled at him as they exited the building, "Well then I guess I gotta learn some time."

They were already into their second game when both of their phones rang. "Hey Teeg." Phoenix recognized the number on her call display.

"Messer." Danny answered his.

"Where are you?" Tegan asked her friend.

"I hear you almost broke an interrogation room door." Flack wasn't sure how Danny would react to his call.

"Playing pool." Phoenix answered.

"Almost, what do you want Flack?" Danny said with a laugh.

"Are you kidding?" Tegan was incredulous

He was laughing Flack thought this was good, "Just checking up on you. What are you doing now?"

"No I'm not kidding I'm playing pool." Phoenix laughed.

"Playing pool." Danny grinned at Phoenix, they both realized they were having pretty much the same conversation and nodded a silent agreement.

They gave each person on the phone the address of where they were and hung up, "So what's your friend's name?" Danny asked as she set up her next shot.

"Tegan." She said before making her shot.

He laughed, "Do you have any friends with normal names, like Jane or Mary?" He moved around the table trying to decide where to shoot.

"Didn't you call your friend Flack?" She asked as she set up, "That's far from normal."

He took the shot then looked up at her, "His first name is Don."

"Yeah well mine's Elizabeth, my middle name is Phoenix I liked it better." She said as a retort then grinned when he raised his eyebrows.

Flack and Tegan both showed up then, "I had no idea you could play pool!" Tegan exclaimed giving Phoenix a hug, "Damnit, if it isn't Spice Boy what haven't you been telling me?"

Phoenix pinched her friend then introduced her, "Tegan this is Danny Messer and his friend…" She trailed off momentarily forgetting the guy's name.

Flack grinned and offered each of them his hand, "Don Flack and you are?"

"Phoenix Carter." She smiled, "You can call me Nix."

"So I'm thinkin' guys against girls." Tegan said once everyone had been introduced.

"How is that remotely fair?" Flack asked shrugging off his jacket and pulling a cue off the rack on the wall.

"It's not, we have the advantage, but I promise we'll be gentle." She said with a wink at him.

"I think your friend is going to have mine for dinner." Danny whispered into Phoenix's ear.

She grinned and looked up at him, "It would seem that way wouldn't it?"

They left the pool hall after four games made a tie. Danny walked Phoenix to her apartment, "You know," He said leaning up against the wall as she unlocked the door, "I was supposed to be in a bad mood tonight."

Propping open the door with her foot she regarded him, "Why is that?"

"A suspect stone walled me and it pissed me off." He said simply.

"Hmm," She just looked at him, "It gets to you doesn't it?"

He licked his lips, he wasn't going down this road, "Yeah, but running into you made it all better." He took a step closer to her.

She knew she should go into her apartment now, but she couldn't move. "Actually I think it was me who ran into you." She just watched him get closer.

"Technicalities," He was getting dangerously close, when his cell phone rang. They both froze then he inhaled deeply and stepped back, "Messer."

"I found something Danny, I think we got him." Stella sounded excited.

He nodded, anticipation and hope daring to hit him, "Great, I'll be right there." He hung up the phone, "I'm sorry."

Having regained her composure Phoenix nodded, "I understand," She put a hand on his arm, "Go do your job." She leaned up and gently kissed his cheek, "I hope you get him."

He watched her step into her apartment and shut the door. He shook his head, "How did I let this happen?" He asked himself then headed back to the lab.


	5. Chapter 5: Important Dates

**Disclaimer** If I owned him I wouldn't spend my time writing about him believe me! As for the rest of the CSI:NY cast they of course belong to whomever they belong to, and it sure as heck ain't me. I'm just borrowing them...however all the originals are mine.

* * *

**Important Dates**

On a Friday night before a much needed weekend off Phoenix was making a stir fry when she heard a loud thump coming from upstairs. It was curious but she went back to cooking, a second later there was another thump. It sounded bad, she tried to play it off but she couldn't, what if something had happened to him?

She softly knocked on his door when she got upstairs.

He opened it a second later, loose gym shorts on and a towel around his neck, regarding her with a smile he raised an eyebrow, "Well hi there."

She tried not to stare open mouthed, but really there was nothing else she could do, "I thought you umm," inwardly she begged her mouth to continue working, "I heard a noise."

He laughed, "Oh sorry I dropped my weights," He indicated behind him and ran the towle over his face, "Come on in."

"I don't want to impose." Good lord he was fantastic to look at.

"Sure you do." He just laughed and walked back into his apartment leaving the door wide open.

She watched him appreciatively then gasped when he flexed his back muscles. "Do you have eyes in the back of your head?" She managed to ask even though she was insanely embarrassed the he had caught her.

He looked over his shoulder, "Nope, just really clean windows." He indicated her reflection in the window in front of him with a smirk.

That damn smirk.

She noticed something then, on his left shoulder, the word didn't make much sense but the dates were interesting, "What do they mean?" She asked as she stepped into the apartment and closed the door.

"What does what mean?" He asked.

"Those dates on your tattoo," She pointed.

He licked his lips nervously and look down, "Nothing."

"They can't mean nothing or they wouldn't be there." She probed just a bit.

Quickly pulling a shirt over his head his eyes were fierce when they looked at her, "I said they mean nothing, so they mean nothing." He said sternly.

It was odd, he had frightened her ever so slightly from the moment she had laid eyes on him, but this reaction didn't scare her. It intrigued her insanely. His confidence had flickered for a moment there and in that moment Phoenix found her courage. In that instant he had admitted vulnerability and it made her curious and courageous. So she smiled at him, "Have you eaten?"

He was somewhat surprised that she hadn't recoiled in fear when he'd snapped. She really was endearing. "No," He ran the towel over his face again.

"Well then shower up and be down at my place in half an hour." She smiled at him and looked at the wine rack he had sitting next to his fridge, "You can bring the wine."

His smirk was back, he liked this new boldness, "Is that an order?"

"It's whatever you want it to be," She opened the door again; "I'll see you in half an hour."

"Ay, ay," He saluted, once she had closed the door he ran his right hand over his left shoulder and sighed, "Damnit."

He knocked on her door precisely half an hour later. She threw a towel on her shoulder and went to answer the door, "You're prompt." She blushed when he kissed her cheek.

He winked, "It was an order."

"Too right, the cork screw is in the drawer next to the sink," She indicated the kitchen.

As before he made himself right at home, he popped the cork and started pouring the rich liquid, "Listen I'm sorry about earlier." He said setting down the bottle.

She came up behind him and touched his left shoulder gently turning him around. She was insanely close to him and smiled when she could tell he hadn't expected this, "Everybody has secrets." She said quietly.

He looked at her lips then back at her eyes, "I left my phone upstairs." He said with a smirk.

She chuckled, a low rumble in her throat, "Brilliant." She licked her lips and just looked at him.

He couldn't take it any more he put an arm around her waist and a hand at the base of her neck before closing the distance between them, placing his lips firmly on hers. She snaked her arms around her waist and gripped his shirt tightly, she wanted to be damn sure this wasn't a dream. Although, he certainly tasted very real, if this kept up she'd flat out forget what dinner was let alone that it was cooking.

The alarm on the stove made them both jump.

"Dinner's ready." Phoenix said with a laugh.

Danny took both glasses of wine, "Great I'm famished." He leaned forward and quickly kissed her again, "Hungry too." He bit her lip lightly then walked out of the kitchen to where she had set the table.

Phoenix was finding it very difficult to maintain her control around this guy. It was like he was introducing her to her libido for the first time. Her skin felt alive, on fire and he had hardly touched her!

The talk over dinner was casual consisting mostly of answers to shallow, surface questions. When they both had finished their last bite Danny stood up and started collecting the dishes.

"What are you doing?" Phoenix asked.

"I thought it was pretty obvious," He laughed.

She stood and gathered some of her own and followed him into the kitchen, "Wow, you're a gentleman too?"

He pulled open the dishwasher and looked up at her, "I told you, I'm full of surprises."

"I'm starting to notice." She absently handed him the dishes in her hand.

"And this bothers you?"

"No, I'm just used to being the surprising one." She admitted.

"Ah yes, how many guys have you dated since you got here?"

"What difference does it make?"

"Call me curious."

She looked down, "No dating really, just slept with a couple of actors."

He laughed, "They weren't worth dating?"

She looked up at him and grinned, "They were just hot."

"So then really," He walked with her passed the table where they each took their wine glasses, "the last time you dated someone was in Wisconsin?"

"I guess so," She looked at him curiously as they sat on her sofa, "Are you going to arrive at some sort of point?"

He took the wine glass out of her hand and put it on the coffee table then moved closer to her, he had one arm up on back of the sofa behind her and the other took her hand, "You see here's my theory. Out there in small town cow tipping land men wouldn't have a clue what to do with a stunning creature such as you. Therefore, you would be in the perpetual role of control, dishing out surprises as you saw fit."

She gulped and stared at him, "So you're here to tell me you know what do with me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," He said against her mouth.

"Desperately," She replied then pushed his back against the couch and straddled him. She grinned at the look of shock on his face, "But I still like being surprising."

He chuckled and let his hands trace the skin on her back under her shirt, "Well then I guess this could get really interesting." He smirked at her.

"You know you keep doing that." She said, undoing the buttons on his shirt allowing her hands to trace the top of his chest.

"Doing what?" He looked down at what she was doing, shifting his weight so she could move his shirt out of the way.

"Smirking," She put her hands on either side of his head, "It makes me want to just kiss it off your face."

He smirked again, "Don't let me stop you."

She chuckled and kissed the corner of his mouth, "I'd dare you to try." She whispered near his ear.

His voice was hoarse as he stood, "I wouldn't dream of it." He kept her legs around his waist and kissed her hungrily as he made his way to her bedroom.

Laying her on the bed he shrugged himself out of his shirt, "Now how did you know where my bedroom was?" She asked following his lead throwing her shirt on the floor.

He pushed her down on her pillow and rested himself on top of her, "I live above you," He looked up with his eyes, "Same layout."

"Right," She captured his mouth desperate to taste him again. She had no idea she could enjoy someone's mouth so much, he really knew what he was doing. His tongue should have been illegal, she couldn't help but groan and loved that it made him chuckle. He smiled against her mouth and kissed her harder, if he didn't take her now she thought she just might explode.

They were still only undressed from the waist up when the phone by her bed rang. Danny groaned and rested his forehead on hers then sat up allowing her to reach for the offending machine, "Damn Alexander Graham Bell." He muttered.

She giggled and kissed him quickly before speaking, "This had better be damn good, like you're dying or something equally as permanent." She said, not caring who it was.

"Elizabeth Phoenix Carter! That is not the way I raised you!"

* * *

**AN** Yeah I know, I'm just dang cruel...there will be another chapter soon:)


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

**AN** I really am into cruel and unusual punishment aren't I? Sorry about that...I hope this is worth the wait. ;)

**Disclaimer** If I owned him I wouldn't spend my time writing about him believe me! As for the rest of the CSI:NY cast they of course belong to whomever they belong to, and it sure as heck ain't me. I'm just borrowing them...however all the originals are mine.

* * *

**Revelations**

"_Elizabeth Phoenix Carter! That is not the way I raised you!"_

She groaned, "Mother!"

Danny just laughed and shook his head, "I'm getting more wine."

She put her hand over the receiver, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," He was still laughing, "I wanted more wine anyway." He winked, "I'll be right back." He pulled his shirt on, grabbed hers and threw it at her.

She followed him into the living room trying to button the shirt, listen to her mother and apologise profusely all at the same time. "Really I am sorry." She said.

He put a finger on her lips, still grinning, "Really it's okay, I'll be right back, I promise." He dropped a kiss on her mouth then left.

"Elizabeth are you paying any attention to me?"

Phoenix sighed, she didn't like her mother most of the time and this was one of those times, "I am now." She flopped herself down on the sofa and reached for the last remnants of her wine.

Danny ran a hand over his face in the elevator, she made his head swim. He wasn't exactly sure when his anonymity plan had ended, although he could probably pin it to the day he'd encountered Phoenix in the alley. He grabbed the next bottle of wine in the rack and headed back to the elevator. He tried her door and was glad she hadn't locked it behind him. He showed her the bottle and chuckled when she gave him a desperate look.

Since her mother would not stop pestering her till she said something Phoenix mentioned Danny, which of course meant that she had to answer stupid questions about his background and what he did for work. Her mom hated that she was in the city, thinking that country living was safer and really the best way to live. Her mother didn't have much of a clue about anything really.

"No mom…yes…oh give me a break it's not like he's in the mob or something." She sighed. "I told you…a scientist…don't even get me started on your shitty judge of character!"

He was in the process of opening the bottle when she said that. He froze, it was highly ironic that she'd mention the mob; he got that bitter taste in his mouth, whichalways happened around that word. She wasn't looking at him so he blinked a couple of times took a deep breath and kept opening the bottle. Her naïveté could be prey for a lesser man; thankfully he'd stopped being that man a long time ago.

She already had her glass out when he got to the sofa, "Honestly mother I'm not 18, yes I know it's…you aren't listening to me…you know what…I was busy so I'm just going to go…I know what I'm doing." She hung up the phone without a goodbye and took a long drink of her wine, "That woman drives me…" She sighed and took another sip.

"To drink?" He asked with a smile.

"She's just so infuriating." She put her feet in his lap, "You ever wonder why a country chick like me would carry a gun?"

He started massaging her feet, "I'm not at all shocked any more by the kinds of people who carry guns." He said honestly.

"Yeah well I'm not the type to carry." She said taking another long sip of her wine.

"So why do you?" He asked.

She looked at him, "One of the guys my mother set me up with raped me."

He stopped massaging her feet, "What?"

"Don't worry I'm not going to give you a sob story or expect you to show me that men aren't scum, I know they aren't, but I carry because I'm never going to be in that position again." She explained, "And I can't seem to get over the fact that my mother is the one who put me in it."

"I don't blame you, that's…wow, that's insane." He didn't really know what to say, he was around victims all day but this completely side swiped him.

"The worst part is, she doesn't believe me." Phoenix continued starting to trace the top of her wine glass with her finger, "My own mother thinks I'm so afraid of commitment that I brought it on myself."

"That, is the stupidest fucking thing I've ever heard Nix." Danny exclaimed with fervour starting to massage her feet again.

She smiled at him, "I know, me too, that's what propelled me to get the hell out of there. Niles literally flew out there to pick me up."

"He's a great guy." Danny agreed, "Hey, have you told him…" He paused and just kind of swept the room with his arm.

"You mean about us, or whatever the hell this is?" She asked then shook her head, "Nope, Tegan's the only one at work who knows. Why?"

"Oh, uh no reason," Danny thought for a minute. Niles knew a bit of his past and he wasn't sure if he wanted Phoenix to know about it at all, but most definitely not from another source. "You know you didn't have to tell me all that about your mom."

"Yeah I know, but like I said," She shrugged, "Everyone has secrets, even a girl from small town Wisconsin."

"Ah," He nodded, "I get it, now I'm supposed to reveal my secrets?"

She put her wine down and moved to straddle him again, "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." She kissed him, "I don't play games. This apple fell far from its tree."

He ran his hands through her hair then brought her mouth back to his, "Good to hear, I hate games."

"Good," Phoenix got up grabbed her phone and placed it under the sofa cushion then offered him her hand.

He chuckled and took her hand allowing her to pull him into her bedroom. He shut the door with his foot and pulled her to him again, "You don't have any other type of communication in here do you?" He asked as they pulled their clothes off.

"Nothing verbal," She said with a coy grin running her fingers down his chest then gripping the chain he wore around his neck.

"Perfect." He laughed picking her up to bring her to the bed.

* * *

**AN** Cause you know...she HAD to get booty...she earned it after all! ;)


	7. Chapter 7: Set Up

**AN** Okay this is a cheesball fluff chapter just cause I wanted one...I decided to add more angst...so keep reading...I am assured it's good. :)

**Disclaimer** If I owned him I wouldn't spend my time writing about him believe me! As for the rest of the CSI:NY cast they of course belong to whomever they belong to, and it sure as heck ain't me. I'm just borrowing them...however all the originals are mine.

* * *

**Set Up**

The next morning Phoenix rolled over and just stared at him watching his chest rise and fall as he slept. What the hell was going on? She shook her head and quietly got up; she grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. She closed the door quietly and laughed to herself when she heard the muffled ring of her phone underneath the couch cushion. She caught it on the last ring, "Hi!"

"Oh boy you sound perky," Tegan said with a laugh, "You so got laid."

"What makes you say that?" Phoenix chose to be allusive as she started making coffee and pulling out her favourite Saturday morning cereal.

"Nix, you are rarely perky, especially in the morning. So, how was he?"

Phoenix sighed, "What makes you think I'm gonna tell you how he was?"

"Especially when I'm still here," His voice had this sexy morning rumble to it.

She jumped and shrieked slightly, "You scared me."

"My God he's still there!" Tegan's voice was ignored for the time being.

He had his head tilted to the side the ever present smirk planted firmly in place, "You look good in my shirt."

She smiled at him, "You look better out of it."

"I think I'm gonna gag." Tegan could have hung up but this was the closest she had got to getting laid in longer than she was willing to admit.

He padded over to the kitchen quickly kissed her lips and took the cereal out of her hand, "Hey Teeg." He said into the phone then grabbed the milk from the fridge; a bowl and spoon were next. He winked at Phoenix who watched him balance his breakfast to her table.

"Wow he sounds hot in the morning." Tegan laughed. "Bet he looks good too huh?"

"You have no idea," Phoenix breathed. He just smiled at her and kept eating, not knowing exactly what she was talking about, but wagering a pretty good guess.

"It's just fantastic that you got to do the freak nasty with your eye candy, now can you please focus on me for a moment?" Tegan asked.

"Huh, what?" Phoenix stopped staring at him and went back to making coffee.

"Ask him if his friend talked about me." Tegan sounded amicably exasperated.

"Who's friend?"

"Oh for the love of God do you need to have morning sex before I can have a conversation with you?"

Phoenix chuckled and pulled herself up on the island that separated her kitchen and dinning area, "I'm sorry Teeg, I'm paying attention now. Tegan wants to know if Don talked about her." She directed the question at Danny.

He swallowed a mouthful and regarded her, "Sure he did."

"Yes." Phoenix said into the phone.

"Yes what?" Tegan did not like this perky Phoenix.

"Apparently he did talk about you."

Tegan groaned, "What did he say?"

Phoenix sighed and smiled as Danny finished his cereal and came over to stand between her legs both hands resting on the counter behind her. "Shall I do some under cover work for you Teeg?" He asked into the phone his lips brushing against Phoenix's causing her to practically moan.

"Yes definitely."

"That's an affirmative," Phoenix breathed out, loving how close he was but not envying her friend at the moment.

Danny took the phone out of her hand, "Fine I will, now we have to go." He hung up the phone and flung it over his shoulder where it landed nicely on the sofa.

Phoenix wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She giggled when he started kissing her neck, "You're feisty."

His mouth was near her ear, "You have no idea."

* * *

Flack came into the lab that following Monday and was astonished to hear Danny whistling as he meticulously put a shattered window together. "Did your new friend Nix put you in such a good mood?" 

"Maybe," Danny continued whistling, basically he and Nix had spent the entire weekend in her apartment, he couldn't remember being in a better mood. "Do you remember her friend Tegan?"

"Yeah," Flack nodded while picking up a file with test results, "I told you she was hot, why?"

"She asked about you." Danny found a piece that matched, "Boom!" He laughed then searched for another piece.

Flack sighed, "I'm not even going to get into how jealous I am of you right now."

Danny grinned, "Okay don't, she did ask about you though, Tegan that is."

"Good for her, can we stop talking like old ladies at a beauty parlour and discuss these trace results please? Do you want me to pick this woman up?"

"I'm sure she'd love it if you picked her up." Danny said with a smirk.

"This woman," Flack smacked the file with his hand even though he was smiling, "I meant the DNA match here."

"Of course you did, yeah pick her up, and call me when you're ready to interrogate her."

Flack passed Lindsay on his way out and rolled his eyes in Danny's direction, "Enter at your own risk."

"Oh, is he moody?' She asked.

"Worse, he's lively."

"Lively?"

"Trust me it's almost scarier than when he's pissy." Flack smacked the file into her hands, "Good luck."

* * *

"Hey Niles has Clara had the baby yet?" Phoenix ducked her head into her cousin's office on her way to help Tegan organize the wardrobe room. 

"Nope," He looked up from his paper work and sighed, "I swear, it better be soon, she's startin' to drive me nuts."

"You shove a watermelon in your abdomen and see how much fun you are to live with." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah you're a guru on pregnant women, now go work." He said good-naturedly.

"Right boss," She skipped out of his office to the wardrobe room where she was met with a groan.

"Dear lord you are still perky, this actually makes me sick." Tegan complained.

"Hey now, I do believe you are one of the ones who encouraged me to talk to the guy."

"Talk to him Nix, not bang him for an entire weekend and gloat about it."

"I am not gloating and I don't like the term banging."

"Yeah well whatever you want to call it, this whole 'I'm in the best mood ever' thing is starting to blind me with its sunshineyness."

"Right sorry, it's all about you." Phoenix tried to frown.

"Yes exactly! You are finally getting the picture and now that we've gone back to the better topic, have you found out more about his hot friend?"

* * *

"Tegan is being relentless." Phoenix said to Danny a couple of weeks later. 

"Relentless about what?" He asked grabbing a couple of beers from is fridge, after opening both he handed her one then sat down in front of her.

She was sitting on the back of his couch after insisting that she give him a massage to ease the ever present tension in his neck. She took a swig of the beer then leaned over him to put it on the table, "She's relentless about seeing Don again."

"Yeah well talking to Flack about her is proving to be pointless, apparently me being in a good mood makes him unable to talk to me." He closed his eyes and lolled his head from side to side, "Damn you're good at that."

"Thanks," She said absentmindedly as she kneaded his shoulders, "Maybe I should talk to him, pass me the phone."

He reached for it and dialled the familiar number before handing it to her, "This isn't my idea, I really don't like turning into a matchmaker here."

The phone started rings so she rested it between her shoulder and her ear, "Well Tegan is just as annoyed with me so we gotta do something about that…Hi, Don? It's Nix."

"Hey there Nix, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Wanna go on a double date?"

* * *

**AN** Ugh...so much fluff...I think that's done now...Sorry I felt it necessary to establish a connectedness with them...or something.


	8. Chapter 8: Old Friends

**Disclaimer** If I owned him I wouldn't spend my time writing about him believe me! As for the rest of the CSI:NY cast they of course belong to whomever they belong to, and it sure as heck ain't me. I'm just borrowing them...however all the originals are mine.

* * *

**Old Friends**

Danny closed his eyes and sighed, "I think I'm in over my head." He was starting to get that familiar feeling and he hated it.

"It's too domestic for you isn't it?"

"Is that it? I can't even tell, I just all of a sudden feel like I can't breathe. Just you know, all of a sudden."

"Just like that?"

"We're going on a double date." He said flatly.

"With who?"

"Flack and her friend, Tegan."

"You're kidding me Flack is involved now? I thought nobody knew about the theatre."

"Yeah well Flack doesn't really know that I go to that theatre just that Nix works there. Now frankly I don't think I want to go to the theatre any more."

"So you don't like this girl any more?"

"I wish," He sighed, "then it'd be easy to just sever ties."

"Ah, so you're falling in…"

"Don't even say it!"

"Fine, you just like her a lot."

"Yeah, yeah, that."

"So then what's wrong?"

"She's ruining my perfect set up! I liked the anonymity! Nobody at my building knew me, nobody at work knew I went to the theatre, Niles is the only person I'm in contact with that knows anything about my past…"

"Except me."

"Well, yeah, there's you, but you're completely removed from that now."

"Maybe, but did telling me throw you off like this?"

"No but I'm not in…uh…I'm not sleeping with you."

"It's true, and let me just throw in a, thank God for that. But hear me out, is it really so bad? So you can't be as anonymous as before, so what, weren't you lonely all the time then?"

"My heart was safe though."

"No it wasn't, you were feeling everything as it happened that's what you do. This is just a different way for your heart to feel."

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation."

"Me neither, maybe I should have been fired months ago."

"Shut up Burn," He smiled at her, "The lab ain't the same without you."

"I hear you have a new girl in there from Montana."

"Oh yeah and she's a fireball, don't call her Montana, she'll bite your damn head off."

Aiden laughed, "You've been teasing her haven't you?"

He shrugged, "How else was I supposed to initiate her?"

She reached across the table and took his hand, "You know if you just trust Nix you might find that you don't feel so claustrophobic. Does she know anything about…" She trialed off, still coming to terms with some of the things her former partner had shared with her.

He looked down, "She saw the tattoo and asked about the dates, but that's the last we've talked about it. She says its okay for me to have secrets but…well this seems like a pretty big secret to have."

"I don't know what to say about that Danny. I worked with you for a long time and you never told me anything."

He squeezed her hand, "I'm sorry, I really am, I just don't really know how to talk about it without feeling…"

"Shame?"

He nodded, "I don't do this emotional crap well you know that."

"Hell yeah, you still won't talk about…"

"Don't start Aiden, one big ass problem in my life at a time okay?"

She held up her hands in defence, "I'm just sayin'."

"Why is it I still talk to you?" He asked with a shake of his head.

"Cause," She smiled, "I'm the only family you've got."

* * *

**AN **So how many of you guessed that he was talking to Aiden before it was revealed? LoL I had to bring her into this story, I like her too much. :)


	9. Chapter 9: Double or Triple?

**AN** Okay so I'm gonna include a bit of DRAMA in here to spice things up...cause well...well frankly cause I can...it's my story damnit...lol ehm I am kidding I do want you all to like it so please let me know if this is going any semblence of a good order...if not I shall...keep going the way I'm going and you don't have to read it...HAHAH Oh lordie I think I'm funny...I'll quit while I'm a head...I really do hope you like it...Read and Review pretty please!

**Disclaimer** If I owned him I wouldn't spend my time writing about him believe me! As for the rest of the CSI:NY cast they of course belong to whomever they belong to, and it sure as heck ain't me. I'm just borrowing them...however all the originals are mine.

* * *

**Double or Triple?**

"Can I just mention, again, that this is really weird?" Danny asked as he and Phoenix hailed a cab.

She laughed, "Why is it so weird, haven't you ever gone on a double date?"

"One or two but never with someone from work, how did you talk me into this again?" This was just odd, going on a double date with Flack; they had both avoided each other at work like it had to be some sort of secret.

"I was relieving the tension in your neck."

"Right, so I can say I was coerced, I'm on this date under duress."

"You can say whatever you want, we're here." They got out of the cab and headed into the restaurant.

Where they met up with Flack, Tegan and…

"Stella?" Danny's night just officially got weirder.

Flack looked green, but Stella looked worse, "Wow, uh Danny, hi."

"Stella's here." Flack finally said.

"Yeah I can see that," Danny smirked, "Haven't we met?" He asked the guy with her, knowing full well he had.

"This is Frankie," Stella somewhat reluctantly introduced them, "You remember Danny don't you Frankie?"

He nodded and shook Danny's hand, "Yeah, you were working that blind girl case with Stella."

Danny nodded, "Yeah that was me, Nix this is Stella, a co-worker and her date, Frankie."

"It's nice to meet you." Phoenix said pleasantly, "Would you two like to join us?"

Danny and Flack exchanged looks; they were both searching for a word stronger than weird.

Stella still looked worse, so Frankie spoke for them, "Sure why not, that's okay isn't it babe?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah that's fine." Stella regained her composure just as the host showed up.

Tegan grabbed Phoenix's arm, "Do you think they ever work with ugly people?" She hissed into her friend's ear.

Phoenix suppressed the urge to burst out laughing, "What?"

"Look at them; they're like a walking ad of attractive law enforcement."

Dinner got started well, after the Flack, Stella and Danny resigned themselves to the fact that they couldn't gracefully get out of the situation. Stella was in the middle of a funny story about a drunken witness that she and Danny had encountered on one case, when the night actually took a turn and this time it was worse, much worse.

"Well if it isn't New York's finest out for a quaint dinner."

All three co-workers bristled at the sound of this man's voice, "Sonny Sassone, I thought you were still in custody." Stella was the first to speak and it was through gritted teeth.

"Yeah well," He straightened his jacket making himlook more pompous, "I'm innocent and my Tanglewood boys missed me."

"Right," Flack scoffed, "And I'm the pope."

Phoenix's shot an inquiring glance at Danny, she'd read that name before, but hadn't known what it meant. That's why she'd asked about the dates and not the name. He couldn't meet her eye, this was bad, this was really bad.

"Cat got your tongue Messer?" Sonny smirked at the silent CSI, "Don't I even get a long time no see? Why don't you tell these lovely folk how come I'm not still in custody."

Danny was looking down trying desperately not to get angry or do something stupid, "I have nothing to say to you Sonny."

"Hmm, I seem to recall that the last time we spoke…"

Stella stood up, "That's enough! If you keep talking I might just feel compelled to find a damaging reason to arrest you again, so I'd advise you to keep walking."

He held up his hands, "Whatever you say officer, I was just trying to have a friendly chat." He purposely walked by Danny's chair and squeezed his left shoulder, "Nice seein' you again, pal."

It was pretty safe to say that Phoenix, Tegan and Frankie were well beyond confused. Although Flack was close, not having a clue why a gang banger would know Danny and Stella was very silent, this not being the first time she had heard Sonny use Danny's name.

The table was eerily quiet for what seemed like forever when a phone rang. All six members reached for their cell phones desperate for a distraction, "It's mine." Phoenix said, "Hello?"

"Nix, it's Niles, Clara's having the baby!"

"What? Really? I'll be there as soon as I can." She hung up and looked at the table, "I'm very sorry, my cousin's wife is having their baby, I really need to go." She looked at Danny.

He was desperate for a reason to leave the inquiring eyes of his co-workers, "Yeah, I'll come with you." He finally looked at the rest of the table, "Uh, sorry, have a good night."

"You wanna tell me how Sonny Sassone knows Danny?" Flack asked as soon as the couple left the restaurant.

Stella shook her head, "I have an idea, but I don't like it."

* * *

Danny pulled his car around but didn't make eye contact with Phoenix when she got in. They drove in silence for a bit until she couldn't take it, "Aren't you going to say anything?" She asked.

"I don't know what to say." He admitted.

"Danny," She sighed, "I saw the tattoo, I'm not an idiot, I can put the two together."

"Put what together?" He finally looked at her.

She returned his gaze and waited a minute before saying it, "Tanglewood."

"I wasn't sure if you read that," He let outthe breath he must have been holding, "you just talked about the dates." He turned towards the hospital.

"I figured you'd tell me about in time," She said with a shrug, "So what, is it a gang or something?"

He bit his lip and concentrated on driving, he went another block before answering her, "Yeah." He looked over at her, waiting for the inevitable.

"I thought so." She said with a nod.

Wait, that wasn't what he expected. "What?" He asked, completely confused. "When did you think this?"

"I dunno a couple weeks ago." She answered, "I was mulling it over and just trying to figure out what it could be, that made the most sense."

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked as he pulled into the parking lot.

She smiled at him tentatively, "I was waiting for you to say something." She said simply. He stayed in the car when she got out so she leaned down and looked at him, "Are you coming?"

He glanced over at her, "Do you want me to?"

Closing her door she walked around the vehicle and opened his door, she reached across him and turned the key in the ignition. Looking over at him she kissed him, "Of course I want you to."

He was beyond curious now and got out of the car slowly. He kind of felt under water, what was going on? "But you just found out…" He trailed off.

"That my boyfriend was in a gang?" She finished for him and took his hand as they walked to the hospital.

He was almost pulled by her because he was so stunned, "Uh yeah, doesn't that bother you?"

Stopping she turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "You left right?"

He linked his fingers behind her back and just stared at her, "Yeah, that's what one of the dates is, my out date."

She thought for a moment, "So the other one is when you got in the gang?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Okay so that's three years you were with them and you must have been a teenager at the time."

He looked at her weird, "Uh, yeah." It was all he could think of to say.

She laughed, "I may not be a scientist, but I can do the math. It was a long time ago." She squeezed his side, "That was a joke, its okay to smile you know."

He tried but it came out as more of a half frown, "I just don't get it, you aren't freaking out."

"I told you everybody has secrets Danny." She kissed him again, "Yours is just bigger than I thought. So answer me one more question before we go in there and meet my new cousin."

"Okay." Words were not working for him at all.

"Have you been involved with them in any way since you left?"

Emphatically he kept firm eye contact with her and said, "No!"

She smiled again and resumed walking her hand firmly in his, "Okay then."

He sighed, oh damn, he just might actually fall for this one.

* * *

**AN** Believable? Aboslutely ridiculous? You'll never get this time back and you hate me? Call me curious... :P


	10. Chapter 10: Evidence

**AN** Okay I'd like to say up front that I didn't expect this story to take this kind of turn...but it did and I just decided not to stop it...I kinda like it when my brain just goes for it...so I hope you follow...as per usual the story WILL end on a positive note...so be patient...I hope you like it. :) Oh and huge thanks to everyone who is reviewing I'm glad you are enjoying it...makes me wanna write more. ;)

**Disclaimer** If I owned him I wouldn't spend my time writing about him believe me! As for the rest of the CSI:NY cast they of course belong to whomever they belong to, and it sure as heck ain't me. I'm just borrowing them...however all the originals are mine.

* * *

**Evidence**

Phoenix was late.

She hated being late, mostly because she always got teased mercilessly when she was. Breakfast would be her treat for a week now cause she was late. She sped out of her apartment and hailed a cab. She was halfway to work when she realized she had forgotten her gun.

She sighed; it didn't matter, forgetting it for one day wouldn't kill her.

* * *

Danny and Hawkes stood outside a building looking down at a guy who appeared to have jumped.

"Julius Tate," Flack read from his notebook, "Lived on the 18th floor and apparently didn't like it so much." He looked down at the body.

"Are you jumping to conclusions Flack?" Hawkes grinned.

"Oh that was a bad pun," Flack laughed and shook his head, "Nah, what I'm doing is jumping over to ask if anyone saw anything." He waved and headed over to the ever present bystanders.

"You want body or crime scene?" Danny asked looking up trying to judge where the 18th floor was.

Hawkes was already crouched over the body examining his wounds, "This is very extraordinary."

"Does that mean body?" Danny rolled his eyes.

"It is my turn," He examined the man's throat and smiled up at Danny, "Have fun."

What the hell does that mean? Danny thought to himself as he and another officer took the elevator up to Julius Tate's residence. An officer had already sealed off the door with crime scene tape. Danny ducked under and groaned; there was blood everywhere. "Damn him." He muttered as he set his kit down, pulled on his gloves and got to work.

* * *

Phoenix whistled while she painted the newest addition to one of the sets. She glanced down at her phone when it vibrated on her hip, she had a text message:

_MessinWitU: 2 much work_

She chuckled and messaged back:

_NixMix79: 4 U or me?_

A minute later she had another one:

_MessinWitU: Me :(_

Smiling she sent one back:

_NixMix79: Poor baby :p_

She was halfway through painting when she got his response:

_MessinWitU: Save me_

She shook her head and blew some hair out of her face. Putting the paint brush down she leaned against the wall and dialled.

"Hi." He sounded exhausted.

"I thought you hated it when I called you at work." She quipped, "You even have that damn ring tone."

He snickered, "Yeah well today is an exception."

"Why is that?"

"Hawkes stuck me with a shit load of blood evidence, I think I'm gonna be here for a damn week." He grumbled.

She scrunched up her nose in disgust, "Well that's gross; I guess I can't complain about being covered in paint can I?"

"Nope, you sure as hell can't, although if you get any on you I can help you scrub it off." He flirted.

She laughed, "I'll have to keep that in mind, it is a messy job."

"And somebody has to do it," He sighed, "Okay I should go back to work."

"Yeah, I mean really, what are you talking to me for?" She pushed herself away from the wall and reached for the paint brush again.

"Don't know," He laughed, "I'll see you later?"

"Count on it."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind locking up?" Niles asked her a few hours later.

"Not at all, go home to your wife and son." Phoenix said with a smile, "I'll be right behind you anyway."

"Got a date tonight?" Niles wiggled his eyebrows with a smile.

She blushed, "Sort of now go," She swatted his arm.

"Fine I'm gone." He grabbed his bag and kissed her forehead, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," She smiled. Twenty minutes later she made sure all the doors were locked and lights where off, with a final sweep of the place she shut the back door and locked it behind her. She shivered, it was a bit chilly so she zipped her coat up and sped walked down the alley.

She didn't know anyone was there until arms grabbed at her from behind one holding her back the other clamping a hand over her mouth. She screamed into the hand, in spite of herself.

"Well, well look what we have here. I'd say it's nice to see you again, but since Danny was so rude and didn't introduce us I figured it was only fair to do the honors." He backhanded her then grabbed her by the hair, "Hi, I'm your worst nightmare."

She glared at him then spit in his face before the guy holding her clamped his hand over her mouth again.

Sonny wiped the spit off his face calmly with the back of his sleeve and just looked at her with cold eyes, "You're gonna regret doing that." His elbow came up and clipped the other side of her head, "I would advise not screaming or I'll have to make this a longer night than it has to be. Are you gonna scream?" He asked her.

She regarded him for a second then shook her head. He motioned then the guy holding her uncovered her mouth, "What do you want?"

"Your boyfriend seems to have forgotten where he came from; I think he needs a message."

"What kind of message?" She asked.

He punched her in the stomach and sneered when she winced, she would have doubled over if the guy holding her didn't have such a firm grip, "A clear one." He slapped her again, "One that'll make sure I don't go back to jail."

"Let me get this straight," She spit again, but this time it was to get rid of the blood that was pooling in her mouth from her cut lip, "Beating me up gets you out of jail," She scoffed, "Did you lose the only brain cell you had the last time you were in there?"

He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her and pushed her against the brick wall, "I'd advise against angering me bitch," He was so close to her ear he actually spit by her face. He twisted just a bit more till there was snap. She cried out in pain and gripped his arm as she crumpled to the ground.

He jumped back, and put a hand over his arm, "You'll pay for that." He motioned for the brute with him, "Hold her down, I'll show her who's…" He started to undo his belt when he was cut off.

"The stupidest fucker." Another voice entered the alley.

Phoenix didn't recognize it and with one of her eyes swelling shut she and blood pouring into her other eye she could hardly see either, "Help." She whispered.

The voice was rough but he helped her up and shoved her down the alley, "Get outta here." He ordered. She pulled herself along the wall with her good arm, slowly.

"Go the fuck home." He said, she presumed to the guy that had held her, then she heard someone be grabbed, "What did I tell you when you got outta the joint?" The man asked.

Phoenix kept moving but slowed her pace, partly because her head was pounding and she could hardly see, also because she wanted to hear what was said.

"Keep a low profile." That was Sonny's voice, it sounded strained and almost afraid.

"So you think working over Messer's woman is the way to do that? You're a fucking idiot!"

"I wanted him to get my case thrown out." Sonny explained.

"When was the last time he helped us with anything?" The guy asked then sounded exasperated, "I'll answer for you, not since he left, so what the fuck makes you think he'd do it now?"

"I wasn't thinking, I was just…"

"No you weren't fuckin' thinking; this is the last time Sonny. Next time you get thrown in the joint, I don't even know you."

Phoenix rounded the corner and managed to hail a cab just in front of the theatre. With much persuasion she finally convinced the cabbie to take her to the forensic lab instead of the hospital. She tried to brush the blood out of her eye so she could see better and concentrated on the buildings outside to stop from passing out.

* * *

Mac and Stella were walking through the lab talking about one of their cases when the front receptionist called, "Someone call 911!"

Instinctively they both ran to the scene, "No! Please don't touch me." A weak voice exclaimed.

Phoenix pushed the woman away from her, "Please I just," She sawsomeone she recognizedfrom dinner the other night, "I'm evidence." She finally said then collapsed.

Stella squatted down next to her, "Phoenix?" She looked up, "Mac, this is Danny's girlfriend."

Mac expression was stone serious, "Step away from her Stella."

They could already hear the sirens wailing. Stella looked up at him, "What?"

"You get a hold of Danny and bring him to the hospital. You can't be near this case, you've already met her." He explained.

"Mac I hardly know the woman! I just met her, she left after Sassone…" She stopped and nodded, "The DA could use that against us, if this was Sonny…"

Mac cut her off, "She said she was evidence Stella,let's be cautious and assume this isSonny. Now, go get Danny and tell Lindsay to meet me at the hospital." He was right with the paramedics as they put Phoenix onto a stretcher and into the ambulance.

* * *

Danny lolled his head from side to side and let out a breath. Nix was going to have to give him an extra massage tonight; after all this processing he was pretty sure his body hated him. He smiled to himself looking forward to being home and slightly frightened by the thought. He packed up his kit and said goodbye to the officer at the door then headed over to his car.

He didn't realize he wasn't alone until he heard the gun cock. "Just pull into traffic like normal." The voice in the backseat said resting the barrel of the gun near Danny's neck.

It took him a second to register what was going on then he did as he was told and rolled his eyes, "Are the dramatics really necessary Lou?"

"I'm surprised you remember me." The bitterness wasn't at all removed from his tone. Lou Sassone valued loyalty and he figured Danny had done the worst kind of disloyalty by becoming a cop.

"I'm sorry Lou but I figured it was time for us to see other people, I really thought you'd be over it by now." Danny could care less that this guy had a gun to his head; he knew Lou wouldn't shoot him.

"Fuck the sarcasm Messer; I've had a long night."

"And I'm supposed to care because?"

"Trust me, you'll care soon enough. Now I have a proposition for you."

Danny pulled to a stop at a light and turned around, "Do you really think I give a shit about anything you could propose?"

Lou just glared at him, piles of contempt in his eyes, "Listen I have no respect for your lack of loyalty, but right now we have the same problem so here's the deal. By the end of the night you're gonna want my brother dead and I can make it happen, but I won't unless you give me the go ahead." He flipped a card onto the front passenger seat and opened his door, "Think about it and give me a call." He exited the vehicle before Danny could say another word.

Danny was pondering what Lou had said when he finally pulled in front of his building. Why would he want Sonny dead? Sure seeing him at dinner had been annoying and the can of worms he had opened wasn't welcome, but wanting him dead? What a waste of a perfectly good crime scene!

He stopped off at Nix's apartment and was slightly puzzled when she didn't answer the door. He turned his phone back on and was about to start listening to his messages when the elevator door opened again. He shut his phone at the person coming down from the floor above, "Stella?"

She was on her phone and spoke quickly when she saw him, "I just found him, we'll be right there." She pocket her phone and held the doors for him, "You need to come with me."

He stepped into the elevator, "What's going on? Where are we going?"

"Hospital," She said giving him a look that was slowly starting to freak him out.

"What? Why?"

"It's Nix," Stella said with a sigh.

His heart plummeted to his feet, "W-what?" He followed Stella through the lobby of his building.

She put her hand on his arm, "I'm sorry Danny."

"About what?" He shrugged her hand off, "You haven't told me why she's at the hospital." They got into her car.

"She showed up at the lab," Stella explained as she eased her way into traffic, "She looked like she was beaten up pretty bad."

"Why?" He put his head in his hands, "Why would she come to the lab? She knew I wasn't there."

"She said she was evidence." Stella said simply.

Danny was stunned. What the hell was going on? He didn't say another thing and Stella wisely didn't try to make him talk just watched him hoping this wouldn't push him over the edge.

Inside his coat pocket Danny fingered the card Lou had given him, the man's words resonating in his ears. _By the end of the night you're gonna want my brother dead._ His mouth twitched; if Sonny did anything to Nix then Lou wasn't wrong.

* * *

**AN** Still following...you don't hate me for mentioning the ring tone? LoL Right I'll go work on the next chapter. :)


	11. Chapter 11: News

**AN** I'm trying my darndest to keep up with this...I don't wanna hit that writers block...cause I fear some of you would hunt me down...so for my own saftey and also because I just love writing it...here is some more! I hope you can follow...I do have a plot line I swear...hahaha :)

**Disclaimer** If I owned him I wouldn't spend my time writing about him believe me! As for the rest of the CSI:NY cast they of course belong to whomever they belong to, and it sure as heck ain't me. I'm just borrowing them...however all the originals are mine.

* * *

**News**

Mac was talking to the doctor when Stella and Danny got there. "Thank you Doctor," He said as a way of dismissal then looked at Danny, "She's going to be all right."

Danny nodded, "I want to see her."

"Lindsay is with her now," Mac said, "I need a statement from both of you about what happened at dinner the other night."

Danny ran his hand over his face and sighed, "Nothing really, the six of us were chatting, Sonny came over and talked some shit, Stella made him leave, then Nix and I left about a minute later cause her cousin was in labour."

Mac looked at Stella who nodded her agreement, "That's about it; Sonny was really cocky and made his familiarity with Danny apparent. I think he was trying to get a rise out of Danny," She smiled, "but it didn't work."

"I had nothing to say to him." Danny said brushing off her off handed compliment with a shrug.

"Do you have any idea why he would want to do this to Phoenix?" Mac asked.

Danny's hand was in his pocket again, fingering Lou's card, "Except for dinner, I haven't talked to that piece of shit since I," He cleared his throat, "left."

Lindsay came out then, she shot a sympathetic look at Danny then spoke to Mac, "I'm finished, that is a brave woman. She gave us enough evidence to get Sassone for this, not to mention a pretty clear memory of the incident."

Mac nodded, "Good, you go to the lab and start processing, get Hawkes to help you." When she left his face was stern but his eyes were a bit softer then they had been, "We aren't finished talking about this Danny."

"I know." Danny mumbled.

"Okay, meet me in my office in two hours." He instructed then looked at Stella.

She understood, "I'll ride back to the lab with you, here." She gave Danny her keys, "I'll see you later."

He took them, "Thanks."

"No problem." She squeezed his arm as they walked away leaving him standing in the corridor just staring at the hospital room door.

He contemplated just leaving, calling Lou and making sure Sonny paid for this, but he had to see Nix first. So finally he pushed open the door.

She looked over at him and smiled in spite of her fat lip, "I was wondering where you were."

Slowly he made his way over to her bed trying not to be affected by the fact that her arm was in a cast and that her face looked like it had gone a couple rounds with Mike Tyson, "I, uh," he cleared his throat, ""I had to talk to Mac."

She reached her good hand out to him, when he took it she squeezed his lightly, "I'm fine."

"You got the shit beat outta you Nix," He sighed, "You aren't fine."

"If you think this is the first time I've been beat up then you're too wrapped up in your own secrets." She said looking at him gravely.

* * *

Mac and Stella were going over what they knew as they drove back to the lab. "The doctor told me that she has a number of scars and it appears her right leg, both arms and one hand have been broken before, not to mention a few cracked and broken ribs, on top of tonight's injuries." 

Stella looked over at him, "Domestic abuse?"

"It looks like it to me, probably her father or an old boyfriend." Mac confirmed his suspicions.

"This girl just keeps getting more interesting." Stella mused.

* * *

Danny just stared at her, "What?" 

She shook her head, "The first time I actually thought I fell down the stairs. By the time I was ten I just learned what to shield and what to just let him hit." She sighed with a smile, "I'd even try to pad myself, wearing extra layers and stuff, until I learned it pissed him off more, broke both arms that time."

It was a good thing there was a chair sitting right next to her bed because he fell into it, staring at her the whole time. "Wow, I thought, I mean I just…"

"Figured you were the only with deep dark secrets?" She said with a smile.

"There's a big difference between my secrets and yours Nix," He said with a sigh, "Mine are the direct result of choices I made."

She shook her head, "You were only sixteen when you got your, what's it called, in date?" He nodded, "I don't believe you just woke up one day, that young and thought, I wanna be in a gang."

"Well," He cleared his throat, "My family, is kinda, well, sort of connected and uh…let's just say it was in my best interests to join."

"So not really your choice," She concluded.

He thought about it for a minute then reluctantly nodded, "No I guess not but," He sighed, "Nix this isn't about me. I'm not the one in a hospital bed as direct result of dating you."

"Oh cut the dramatics," She scoffed and smiled when he looked at her with a slightly shocked expression, "I'm here as a direct result of a moron with delusions of grandeur, that's it."

He stood up and started pacing, "Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop being so damn strong about this! How do you do that? You come from this background that gets more intricate the more you reveal to me and…" He ran a hand over his face, "You shouldn't be this…put together."

She watched him pace for a few minutes then sighed, "Danny there are two ways for people to deal with our pasts. In your case a guy become a Sonny Sassone or you. In my case I become a perpetual victim that never gets over it, or I move on. I wasn't going to waste my life pondering and whining about the shit that had happened to me. It's already happened, how can I change it? Besides, the bastard wins if I stay a victim."

He sat down again, "I don't think I've ever met anyone like you."

Taking his hand she smiled, "That's cause I'm one of a kind, lucky you."

Finally he reluctantly returned the smile, "Yeah, lucky me."

* * *

Lindsay sat across from Sonny Sassone while Mac stood behind her. She regarded his sneer with a stern look of her own, "You must really like jail Sonny." 

"Nah, but I am enjoying this smorgasbord of pretty cops," He winked at Lindsay.

"If I were you I would start taking things a bit more seriously." Mac said with a cold look at the man, "Your rap sheet just keeps getting longer and our evidence keeps getting stronger."

Leaning back Sonny tried to look indifferent but his attitude wavered slightly. He put his arms up on the table. "You didn't have anything to hold me to that murder rap, what makes you think you got anything new?"

Lindsay looked at his right sleeve, then at Mac who nodded, then back to Sonny, "Mainly because you were stupid enough to beat up a smart woman." She tapped a file on the table, "You see this, this file here holds enough evidence to arrest you for beating and threatening to rape Phoenix Carter and after you give me your shirt I'm sure I'll find her blood on the sleeve there." She stood, "I'm thinking where you're going you'll be the smorgasbord."

"Don't you want to know what I have on Messer?" Sonny was grasping and both Mac and Lindsay knew it.

"No need," Mac said with a slight smirk, "We already know." They both walked out and instructed the officer by the door to take Sonny into custody.

Lindsay looked at Mac, "We know?" She asked, slightly confused.

Mac regarded her, "I'll know soon enough."

"You're sure you can trust Danny to tell you?" She asked, not wanting to sound like she would distrust her co-worker, but she had to know.

"I'm choosing to believe he'll tell me." Mac said gravely, "Let me know what those test results uncover."

She nodded and walked away while Mac went back to the lab to his office to wait for Danny. He was going out on a limb for this guy, again, he better make it worth while.

* * *

"I still can't believe you can be so calm about this." Danny said as he stood having had an almost forty-five minute conversation with Nix about their pasts. He even went so far as to tell her about Lou's visit to his car. 

"Maybe I'm still in shock," She said with a shrug, "Believe me I'll need to cry about it enough in the coming weeks while I'm nursing my face back to its original form. I just don't like the idea of being a perpetual victim, so I'm not."

"You're tougher than most people I've known," He said admiration very evident in his tone.

"It takes a strong man to admit the malice you used to feel and the kind of isolation you just told me," She said with a smile, "Don't sell yourself short."

He looked down at the card that was now visibly in his hand, "You sure you want me to talk to Mac? After that this isn't an option anymore." He indicated the card.

"It wasn't an option to begin with," She said defiantly, "You're a better man than to stoop to their level. Mac believes in you, trust him."

"Believes in me?" Danny scoffed, "he puts up with me." He saw the look she gave him and pocketed the card, "Which means I'll go talk to him."

"Good, now come over here and kiss me before you leave." She instructed him.

He looked dubious then gently kissed the side of her mouth that wasn't swollen. "Oh damn, she's beat the hell up and she still makes out with him."

The couple chuckled, "Tegan." They said in unison.

"Yes it's true it's Tegan, who has to hear about her friend being the hospital by the homeless guy that wanders by the theatre!" She chastised Phoenix.

"Well I do have to go," Danny said with a nod, "I'll be back later."

"Okay," Phoenix smiled at him reassuringly, he smiled back then with a half wave to Tegan he was gone.

"What the hell happened Nix?" Tegan sat in the chair by the bed, "All Bob would tell me was 'she was bloody and got into a cab'. I've been calling hospitals for the last hour and a half!"

Phoenix grabbed her friend's hand and squeezed it tightly, "Remember that guy from dinner the other night?"

"What? The creep who tried to get a rise outta Danny? What about…wait…him?" Tegan connected the dots, "cause of Danny? What the hell have you gotten yourself into Nix?"

"Did you call Niles?"

Tegan nodded, "As soon as I found out which hospital, he should be here any minute. You're evading my question."

Phoenix inhaled deeply, feeling slightly strange about making other people feel better when she was the one in the hospital bed.

* * *

Danny was fifteen minutes early. He thought about wasting some time doing paperwork but figured the inevitable wasn't going away so he knocked lightly on the glass door. Mac looked up and motioned for him to enter. "Hi." 

"How is she?" Mac asked as he indicated the seat in front of his desk.

Danny sat and rubbed his eyes under his glasses then looked at his boss, "She is the most unique person I've ever met, every time I think she's gonna zig, she zags. It's unnerving."

Mac smiled, "Women have a way of doing that."

"Yeah well I wish they'd at least do it with warning." Danny sighed, "So…" He trailed off, "Where do you want me to start?"

Leaning back in his chair Mac put his pen down, he'd take notes later, "Start from the beginning Danny."

* * *

**AN** I swear I only meant this to be a humor fic...it just won't stop writing itself...sigh :) 


	12. Chapter 12: Lives Past

**AN** Okay I'm sorry it took me longer to put this up than I thought. Then didn't wanna work for me, which wasn't nice. Anyway here's pretty much the ending. I think I have another chapter in me. Thanks to **MrsG** for reading it through for me when was being mean. You rock girl! And to all of my other regular reviewers, thanks again for enjoying my writing. It's nice to know I'm not the only one who thinks along these wavelengths. sniff Okay and now that I'm all sappy I shall shut up so you can read and review of course. ;)

**Disclaimer** If I owned him I wouldn't spend my time writing about him believe me! As for the rest of the CSI:NY cast they of course belong to whomever they belong to, and it sure as heck ain't me. I'm just borrowing them...however all the originals are mine.

* * *

**Lives Past**

Danny ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "From the beginning huh? This could take awhile."

"Believe me when I say this Danny," Mac said folding his hands in front of him, "I have nothing but time for this."

"Okay, well I guess I'd better start by saying I ran with Tanglewood officially for three years when I was a kid."

"Why?"

Danny inhaled deeply, he felt a headache coming on he had just finished this whole conversation with Nix. For obvious reasons it felt different sharing it with his boss, "I was 'strongly' encouraged to do so."

"Who would strongly encourage a kid to join a gang, except maybe another gang member?"

"My father, that's who."

Mac blinked, "Your father encouraged you to join?"

"Yup," Danny nodded, "I had to know the workings of the family business." The sarcasm that dripped from those last two words was not lost on Mac.

"The family business?"

"I'm one of those twisted explanations of a black sheep in the family Mac. In fact it's more accurate to say I'm the white sheep in my particular family." Danny sighed, "It was all about loyalty when I grew up. I had a family name to uphold; my father and his father before him were a long line of deep connections."

"Deep connections?" Mac worked it through, his eyes widened, "The mob."

Danny winced, "They choose not to use that word because of negative connotations," again with sarcasm, "but yeah."

"So why Tanglewood?" Mac leaned forward in his chair, a little too interested, but also understanding a lot more about Danny's personality.

"Tanglewood boys are loyal to a fault, they will lie down and die for one of their own before ratting anyone out. It's hell getting in, unless you have the right name, and name or not it's even worse getting out."

"So you got in with the right name?" Danny nodded so Mac continued, "And you got out?"

"Yeah I got out barely. I wasn't kidding when I said it's rare to have an out date. I'm one of the few and it's a huge bone of contention with the families. Most of them, my father included, pretend I don't even exist, but the Sassone brothers can't seem to let it go."

"Sassone brothers?"

"Lou is Sonny's older brother." Danny explained, "He actually contacted me tonight, before I found out about Nix. He, um, offered to get rid of Sonny for me. He was the other voice Nix heard."

Mac was quite intrigued, "The one who stopped Sonny from raping her?"

"That would be the one and don't think it was noble of him either. Lou could care less about that sort of thing unless it affects the family name. Sonny being up for the Montenassi murder was bad enough, but this was the proverbial straw." Danny was going into a monotone as he explained. Part of him felt good about finally getting it out in the open, the other was so completely afraid of how Mac was going to react. He valued, probably too much, his boss's approval and he hadn't received a lot of it as of late.

"What did you say to Lou when he made you this offer?" Mac asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Danny looked up, "I'll admit I thought about it Mac, she's my girlfriend." He sighed, "But I know the hands they like to play, I let him do this for me, he's got me in his back pocket. I won't be that person."

Mac smiled slightly, "I admire your decision Danny."

Stunned Danny regarded his boss, "The decision made itself Mac."

"Why is this the first time you've told me this?" Mac asked.

"When would have been the proper time to come into your office and say 'oh by the way, just in case you're curious I used to be in a gang and have mob connections?'" Danny retorted.

"Good point, but it still would have been nice to know."

"Why did you hire me Mac?"

Mac thought about his answer for so long Dannyfigured he wouldn'tsay anything. Finally, "I like the passion you have for your job, even if you don't listen to the evidence all the time." Mac said, "Everybody deserves a chance and you're damn good at what you do."

"I still can't believe she thought about being evidence before going to the hospital." Danny mused, jumping subjects.

Mac followed, "She's pretty dedicated to you."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and looked down, "Yeah she's one of the few."

"You're a worth while investment." Mac said sternly.

Looking up at his boss Danny nodded his understanding and stood, "Is there anything else you need to know?"

"Not at the moment, but I'll keep you posted."

Danny left without another word and just needed to get out of the lab. He pulled out his phone and dialled a familiar number; he had to stop off somewhere before he did anything else. "Aiden?...You at work?...Good, mind if I stop by?...Kay I'll see you in a few."

* * *

Tegan sat back in her seat and stared at her friend expectantly, "Nix I've known you for over a year now and except for a couple of hints you rarely talk about your home or your past."

"It isn't exactly a topic that most people want to talk about, so I just don't." Phoenix explained.

Niles came into the room, "Nix!" He exclaimed, "I thought I was done visiting you like this." He walked over to her bed and kissed her forehead.

She chuckled, "At least it wasn't Stan or some idiot my mother set me up with."

"It was a connection to Danny wasn't it?" Niles asked.

Phoenix nodded, "Apparently everybody's past is coming up to slap them in the face or punch me in the face anyway."

"Umm, hi, remember me? Tegan? Waving at you here from deep in the dark." Tegan said with a sigh.

"You haven't told her yet?" Niles asked.

"I was getting to that."

"Well get there faster," Tegan sighed, "I'm so very beyond confused."

"You tell her about Stan, I'll explain the Sonny stuff."

"Okay," Niles agreed, "To start Stan is my uncle and Nix's father…"

"He doesn't deserve the title so I don't call him that." Phoenix interjected.

Niles raised his eyebrows, "The peanut gallery wasn't going to talk for this part."

"Right, I'm shutting up." Phoenix nodded.

"Anyway," Niles continued, "To make a long story short Nix used to sneak over to my house whenever Stan got drunk so she could escape the beatings."

"You're serious?" Tegan was incredulous.

Niles nodded, "Hell ya, I tried to get her to come with me when I came to New York for college but then Stan died so she stayed longer."

"Out of some dumb ass guilt complex that my mom heaped on me," Phoenix explained then pretended to zip her lips when Niles glared at her.

"Then she got set up on the date from hell and I wouldn't take no for an answer and flew down to get her." Niles finished.

Phoenix smiled and patted his arm, "My big brother." She said affectionately.

* * *

"Oh Danny how come things like this always happen to you?" Aiden asked with a sigh.

"I don't know Aid, but it could stop any time now. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, "She's a complete mystery and it's driving me crazy. I usually bail well before this point. I don't get why I still want her around."

"Maybe you really are falling…"

"Don't Aiden, just, not yet."

"Oh you're so already there! You're just too chicken shit to admit it."

"I'm not anywhere Aiden I'm just barely getting to know this girl! It seems every time I talk to her I'm learning new things about her life."

"Yeah well, welcome to relationship Danny. I'm pretty sure she's feeling the same way, but I doubt she wants to go anywhere."

"This is just new all right."

"Maybe it's time for a change of pace from just keeping platonic friends around and then the occasional fuck buddy."

"That was vulgar Aiden." He said with a laugh.

"Tell me I'm wrong." She challenged him with a smile.

He shook his head, "I'm not going to get into a debate with you about my past relationships."

"Okay don't then, but the fact still remains that all the long term women in your life are women you've never slept with."

"Your point?"

She leaned forward and flicked him in the forehead, "Go back to the hospital and be with her ya dumb ass."

He rubbed the spot and laughed, "Ow! All right, no need to resort to violence."

"Aww suck it up Messer."

* * *

"I take it the date from hell hit you too?" Tegan asked.

"And rape," Phoenix said matter of factly, "That town was drowning me slowly, this city saved me. All of you," She looked over at the door, "Saved me."

Tegan and Niles turned, "You are a quiet bugger aren't you?" Tegan asked.

Danny smiled and nodded, "It's a gift. Hey Niles."

"Danny," The man nodded, "I have to admit I didn't expect to visit my cousin in the hospital again."

"Niles!" Phoenix exclaimed.

Danny held out a hand to stop her and looked at his friend, "Sonny's in custody, your brilliant cousin gave us enough evidence to drown him and I certainly hope you never have to visit her here again because of me."

Niles nodded his assent even as Phoenix protested, "How many times do I have to tell you people it's not Danny's fault!" She exclaimed then lay her head on the pillow, "If I had just brought my gun I could have shot the guy."

"Trust me on this; you do not want the repercussions of shooting someone on your conscience." Danny said as a nurse walked in.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you all to leave except for you," The older woman smiled at Danny,""your cot is right outside."

He smiled at her, "Thanks Doris."

"Wa? He can stay?" Tegan asked.

Phoenix was slightly stunned herself, "Apparently."

"She needs her rest and so do I. I sure as hell am not gonna get any rest back home if she's here, so this is the perfect solution," Danny explained.

Niles nodded at Danny, his respect skyrocketing for the man. Hekissed Phoenix on the cheek, "Call me when you get home, Clara was really worried."

"Tell her I'm fine and kiss Connor for me." Phoenix said then smiled at Tegan, "Thanks for hunting me down Teeg."

"Anytime," The girl returned the smile, "It's what friends are for isn't it? Hey Messer, that friend of yours on or off duty?"

"Flack?" Danny laughed, "I think he's off duty, watching sportscentre if I'm not mistaken."

"Perfect, see you all later. Hey Niles wanna drop me off somewhere?" She asked as the two left the room.

The nurse gave Phoenix a shot for the pain as Danny set the cot up. She smiled at him again before she left. Phoenix grinned, "You charmed that old nurse didn't you?"

He shrugged off his jacket and smirked at her, "I did no such thing."

"You're hot when you're defiant." She said with a yawn, "Oh forget it you're hot when you do anything."

He came over and sat in the chair by the bed. He gently moved a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled at her, "You're beat up and on pain meds and you're still hitting on me."

"Can't help it," She settled into the pillow, the sedative in the drug taking affect, "You didn't want to come back did you?"

"Hey now, no trying to read my mind while you're doped up," He chuckled.

"It's the truth." She whispered, already half asleep.

He stood and gently kissed her forehead, "The truth is I'm exactly where I want to be."

* * *

**AN **Okay so I personally don't see Danny spouting a lot of romantic mumbo jumbo to girls. Other's have written him that way and it works for them, but for me I can't do it. YET at the same time this scene kinda called for him to be a bit mushy, so I figured if Nix is practically passing out from meds that he'd probably say something soft like that. I'm sure that line didn't need all this explanation, but you got it anyway. :) 


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

**AN** This is pure fluff...Why? Because I wanted to end with fluff that's why. ;) Oh and the booty is for my good pal **MrsG** and anyone else who thougt Nix should get some. lol

**Disclaimer** If I owned him I wouldn't spend my time writing about him believe me! As for the rest of the CSI:NY cast they of course belong to whomever they belong to, and it sure as heck ain't me. I'm just borrowing them...however all the originals are mine.

* * *

**Epilogue**

6-7 weeks later

Phoenix entered her apartment and shut the door with a smile. She flexed her hand in front of her, very glad to finally have the cast off. She knew the first thing she wanted to do; she headed off to her bathroom and drew a bath. One of the decision makers for this apartment was the renovation the previous tenant had done to the bathroom. The tub was huge, deep and extremely comfortable. It was perfect for a long bath, something Phoenix had missed over the last few weeks.

As the water filled the tub Phoenix regarded her face in the mirror. The black eyes and swollen lip had finally subsided enough that with the right make up she could cover the bruising. Her worst injury at this point was the cracked rib that was still bothering her, although, she reasoned, it would be much better once she had a bath.

She eased her body into the water and sighed as the water and bubbles engulfed her, oh yeah this was the life.

Danny only stopped off at his apartment to change out of his work clothes into something more comfortable.

He whistled as he stepped off the elevator twirling his ring of keys between his fingers. He tried her door before using the key she had given him. "Nix?" He called as he shut the door and dropped his keys on the table she kept by it.

He heard soft jazz music coming from the bathroom and smiled. Shrugging his sweater off he threw it over the back of one of her dining room chairs and walked over to the bathroom to call again, "Nix?"

"Mmm." She sighed, "Is that my order?"

He chuckled and opened the door, "Your order?" He asked as he leaned against the bathroom counter and shut the door with his foot.

Her hair was piled on top of her head and her eyes were closed, she looked the epitome of relaxed. Opening one eye she regarded him, "Hmm, my order had you decidedly less dressed."

Raising an eyebrow he smirked, "It did?" He came over to the tub and sat on the edge.

She nodded, "It definitely did. No matter, you'll do." She reached with both hands and grabbed his shirt to pull his face down to hers. She kissed him hungrily then licked her lips and let him go.

He braced himself against both sides of the tub and licked his lips, "Oh, uh, right. The cast came off today."

"Yeah it did." She said with a smile as her once injured arm started making wet hand prints on his t-shirt, "And she missed you."

"Your hand did?" He asked pulling off the offending piece of clothing.

She nodded with a solemn face, "It's true, she's been feeling very left out these past few weeks."

"That's terrible." He said with a smirk, realizing very swiftly that it would a good idea to join her.

* * *

Later the phone rang while they lay, sated, in her bed. She sighed and pulled her up to reach over him and answer the phone. "I'm gonna move this thing." She mumbled before answering, "Yeah, hi."

"You sound exhausted." The voice said.

"Happily so," Phoenix said with a sigh as he ran his fingers up and down her spine.

"Ah, now that's not a mental picture I needed thank you."

"I can't help it if you have over active imagination Aid," Phoenix quipped with a laugh.

Aiden grinned, "Over active or not you are talking about my surrogate family member there."

"Right good point, so you're calling about the get together tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sorry it took me so long to RSVP I've been insanely busy."

"No problem hun, most people are arriving around seven, but you have been volunteered to help me so you can arrive at about six."

"He volunteered me did he? What's he doing?"

"He seems to think work is more important than helping me." She smiled at him. He just watched her, a content look on his face.

"Bastard," Aiden joked.

"Not the word I was thinking of," Phoenix chuckled.

Aiden shook her head, "Is he even awake?"

"I'll ask, hey you," She tapped his chest, "Are you awake?"

He lazily opened his eyes wider, "I suppose."

"Good cause Aiden wants to talk to you." She handed him the phone and sat up, "And for some reason I'm damn famished so I'm gonna make something to eat."

He watched her get dressed and leave the room before he spoke into the phone, "What?"

"Love you too Messer." Aiden said with a laugh, "So you're having theatre and work people over tomorrow?"

"It would appear that way yeah."

"How do you feel about both worlds colliding?" She asked.

"Oh I gave up on anonymity a long time ago." He yawned, "Are you gonna be okay seeing everybody again?"

"Eh, Mac's the only one I haven't seen since I left, I should be good."

"Great," He smelled something already from the kitchen and kicked his legs over the side of the bed. He stretched then rubbed his stomach, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"You are completely in love with her." Aiden finally got to say it.

Her words threw him off and made his chest feel weird. He inhaled, "I'll see you tomorrow." He said again and hung up the phone with a smile. "Yeah I guess I am." He said to the empty room.

* * *

Danny's phone rang as he headed out of the lab finally. He waved at the receptionist as he answered, "Yeah I know I'm late." He said.

Aiden laughed, "I have been told to inform you that you are picking up the booze tonight."

"Oh really?"

"Yup it's your punishment for being late." Aiden said then laughed and held the phone out.

Danny smiled when he heard Phoenix shout, "Bring more Bailey's we're out!"

"Is there any other specific requests?"

"Just some more wine, I think Mac and Niles want scotch and umm bring some girlie drinks." Aiden ran through the list.

"Girlie drinks?"

"You know coolers and stuff."

"Right, anything else?"

"Yeah hurry up."

Danny laughed and hung up the phone. After making it through the line ups at the liquor mart he was quite happy to be in the elevator in his building. He figured he'd chill all the booze at his apartment and bring out only stuff that was needed. He was beyond surprised to see a bunch of women when he opened his apartment door.

"Hey!" Phoenix said with a smile, "You have a bigger oven so we're cooking pies up here."

He just stood there staring. Aiden, Stella, Tegan, Phoenix, Clara, Chloe and Lindsay were all dusted around his kitchen doing various things. "Umm okay?"

Lindsay laughed and came over to relieve some of the things he was carrying, "Please tell me this is the first time you've had seven women in your apartment when you got home."

He scoffed, "When will you lose the play boy image you have of me Montana?"

"Sometime around when you stop calling me after the state I'm from."

"So never then?" He grinned.

"Pretty much," She smiled back, "Hey Nix you want me to chill this?"

"Yeah just arrange it in there, it's not like the man ever has food in the fridge."

"Hey I resent that." He shot her a look.

She smiled and walked over to him, "I'd resent it downstairs where the rest of the men are."

"When did we become Amish?" He asked as headed back to the door.

She laughed, "We'll be down shortly," She kissed him lightly, "I promise."

"Fine," He relented, "Can I at least have the scotch and some wine?" He ended up with the booze as well a platter of some kind. When he got to Phoenix's apartment the scene was almost scarier than upstairs.

Flack was carrying baby Conner, complete with spit up rag over his shoulder and everything. Niles and Mac were drying dishes as Hawkes, with his sleeves rolled up, washed. Cliff and Frankie appeared to be setting up a portable swing of some sort, which Danny assumed was for the baby.

"Took you long enough," Flack said, "did you bring the wine?" He patted Conner's back and looked at Danny like nothing was different.

"Flack you're holding a baby." Danny stated as he walked into the apartment and deposited the scotch and wine on the counter next to the clean dishes Mac and Niles were stacking.

"Brilliant deduction Sherlock," Flack smirked, "It was either burp the baby or do dishes. I hate dishes."

"Okay," Danny rolled his eyes.

"You're here in just enough time." Mac said.

"In enough time for what?" He asked.

"You can put the dishes away," Hawkes said, "We're running out of room."

"Yes," Niles agreed, "And I'll pour the drinks."

"How are these things supposed to work?" Cliff asked with a sigh.

"Hell if I know." Frankie sighed then pushed down on one last part, ironically securing the swing in place, "Like that apparently."

Danny was in a fog. This whole scene was insanely surreal. For someone who hadn't really had much of a 'normal' family upbringing this screamed family to him.

"Food's here!" Stella announced right around the time they got all the dishes organized. All the women trouped in after her laden with food and various drinks.

Just as they started eating Mac leaned forward with a smile, "So Danny, tell us when did you start taking such an interest in theatre?"

Anonymity be damned, this was a hell of a lot better.

* * *

**AN** And that's done! I think this is the fastest I've wrtten fifty some odd pages before...I hope you liked it...read and review...cause I'm a sucker for that:)


End file.
